


Come Light Me Up

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: < you heard that right, First Meetings, Hannibal AU, Hannigram - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Will graham IS the lure huhuhu, Will knows EXACTLY what his body can do, beverly is proud, beverly is shocked, everyone is shocked but hannibal really, exhibitionism too I guess, eye fucking is ensued, hello im back, neck kisses, or lust, proud beverly, teasing will graham, the hannibal I have in my head is based off Nigel, there's a lot of heavy petting, was this inspired by an ariana grande song yes and im just as shocked as you are, why not both?, will and hannibal meet at a party, will is a tease, will is in his 20s, will is shocked, will is uncomfortable until he's not, will isnt as innocent as he or Bev thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: Will knew the instant that his eyes met a warm amber that his life would never be the same. It was in a place that he could never have predicted: a party that Beverly had dragged him to not a few hours before. The heat was sweltering, bodies pressed against each other; foreign mouths leaving wet trails against equally strange skin. Lights of blues, purples, and reds, flashed on and off, creating a rave-like scene. It was totally out of Will’s comfort zone, and he had lost Beverly in the madness.But he had found something else. Someone…Something else.Golden fire.





	Come Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm just listening to a remix of Ariana Grande's song "Into You" and the Stranger things theme song and THIS HAPPENS.

Will knew the instant that his eyes met a warm amber that his life would never be the same. It was in a place that he could never have predicted: a party that Beverly had dragged him to not a few hours before. The heat was sweltering, bodies pressed against each other; foreign mouths leaving wet trails against equally strange skin. Lights of blues, purples, and reds, flashed on and off, creating a rave-like scene. It was totally out of Will’s comfort zone, and he had lost Beverly in the madness.

But he had found something else. Someone…Something else.

_Golden fire._

Tiger eyes lurking in the sea of bodies. They cut through Will like the winter’s harsh blows, and Will could not look away; could barely blink. The eyes were held in prominent brow bones, the man’s eyebrow hair either incredibly blond or nonexistent. He was carved from the finest marble, with cheekbones that had Will wondering how deep they would cut him if touched. He wanted to find out. Wanted… _wanted._ Wanted that _smile._ Wanted it to press against his skin; open, and _bite._ So, Will did something else that night he had never done before.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, severing the connection, he closed his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall he had clung to as a lifeline. He felt the anxiety spike through him as his body was engulfed in the madness, but forced himself to relax and allow his body to sway with the horrid pop music that blared from an undecipherable source.

Will allowed himself to be free. Just feel and be felt in return. It felt dirty, and it thrilled something within him deep into his very core. Hands reached for him, fingers touched, and Will enjoyed it. He was sweating along with them, his curls sticking to his face and neck. He swayed in tune with the music when one hand touched too much, his eyes closed still. He smiled coyly when another reached, desperate to touch what his body offered; and he offered more than he had ever. With his hands in the air, curly head tossed back, revealing his lithe, white neck. He felt more sinuous than his youth had ever given him; felt his youth in ways that lit that growing flame within him all the more ravenous.

However, it was not _them_ that Will wanted, and he teased and teased until two hands gripped him by the waist and a hot, wet, tongue claimed the very neck that had teased countless others. Will simply tossed his head back with an opened-mouth smile, half drunk on the feel of the slick muscle against his heated skin. He knew before he opened his eyes, but he did anyway.

That amber, closer now; inches away. Will could only stare into them, his mouth still open. He felt drugged, drawn to this stranger like a moth to flame. He was caught in fire. The gorgeous stranger that held him seemed the same, his pupils dilating wider and hiding the molten amber in black, deep, depths when the bodies that surrounded them pressed their own closer with each sway.

He then did what Will couldn’t—could never—and Will gasped aloud when that same, warm, tongue licked into his opened mouth. It took him like it owned him, and Will wanted it to. Wanted _him_ to. Hands still reached for them, fingers touching and sliding, but Will paid them no attention. He was high. He was Ganymede, stolen by a God. He was made to _worship._ And he did; sucking kissing on the invading tongue, tasting in return.

Will shivered when the hands that pressed bruises on his hips slid up to cup his neck, the man gripping his skull, his fingers tugging at Will’s mess of curls; kissing, kissing, _devouring._ Will could only hold on, his hands trembling and fingers curling into the wet cotton that clung to a muscled, twitching, back. When the stranger pulled back, Will followed his mouth with a gasp, his eyes at half-mast.

“…Hannibal,” He spoke directly, his warm breath spilling into Will’s searching mouth. Will smiled wide, letting out a sharp chuckle at it all, head of curls shaking in disbelief. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and looked at him coyly from beneath his curly fringe.

“I’m Will,” Will followed quietly, and thought for a second that he had spoken too hushed for the crowd around him, but Hannibal’s eyes sparkled with ravenous delight, his hands sliding down once again, sliding smoothly past Will’s hips, to grab his ass in one bold move. All of Will’s air left him the same time he heard a shocked squeak of disbelief right next to them.

“ _Bev_!” Will squawked, seeing how wide her eyes were; nearly popping from her head. She held a drink in one hand, and five flashing necklaces crowded her neck. Instead of letting Will go, like Will had out of shock, Hannibal seemed to hold him tighter, pressing closer.

“Your girlfriend?” Hannibal asked offhandedly, but his voice was cold; sharp. Will was shaking his head before he even finished, catching his amber to hold him with his very soul.

“ _Best friend_ ,” Beverly spoke up for Will, her eyes narrowing on the man that still palmed Will’s ass with ease. Will bit his bottom lip, his face a vivid crimson. Making a quick decision, Will pulled on Hannibal’s arms, tugging him forward. “Whoa, whoa—hey! _Will_ —!“ Beverly babbled after him, this not like Will _at all._ Will shut her up with a quick kiss to her cheek, thanking her for the invite—shocking the hell out of her again as he pulled Hannibal from the crowd with the most seductive look that she had ever seen and slipping out the door.

Beverly just stood there, confused, proud, and worried all at once. The crowd around her seemed to stare after Will too, hushed whispers reaching her ears: _Who was that? Who was that with Hannibal? He’s gorgeous!_

“‘Hannibal,’ huh?” Beverly grumbled and downed the rest of her drink, wincing at the burn of the alcohol. She smiled to herself, however, one lacquered nail tapping against the plastic of her cup. “ _That’s my best friend_!” She yelled suddenly, arms raised high. Cheers erupted from all corners of the party, many not knowing what they were cheering for, but Beverly had a feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of ‘Hannibal’ soon…Just not as much as Will would be.

 


End file.
